<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chiaki Nanami x male reader NSFW smut by M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759038">Chiaki Nanami x male reader NSFW smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms'>M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Insecurity, Smut, gamer - Freeform, geek, nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission I was paid to write for my fan fiction blog</p><p>Make requests or see my masterlist (WAYYYY more posts then I have here) at this link</p><p>https://multifandom-fanfiction.tumblr.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Chiaki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chiaki Nanami x male reader NSFW smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) sighed softly in defeat, careful not to let his precious girlfriend pick up on the subtle sour attitude behind the action. He stared into the screen which mocked him for what felt like the millionth time that night. It let him know that, without a doubt, he’d lost… again. Chiaki merely yawned and smiled lazily, no malice or cockiness at all in her aura. It only made him feel like even more of a great pile of shit to see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the only one who seemed to be ruining the mood…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was great. I really was on the edge of my seat there toward the end. You had me down to my last stock. I might be losing my edge,” Chiaki spoke gently and genuinely, leaving him feeling both like she was patronizing him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> patronizing him, all at the same time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he just overthinking things?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little number 2 sitting in the top corner of his character’s box taunted him. Even playing as his main choice, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> losing to her. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to. Well, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Ultimate Gamer, after all. Chiaki could usually sense his moods, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually</span>
  </em>
  <span> by now, she would suggest switching to online play, where she and (Y/N) would team up and 2v2 another team. That way, they won together, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost </span>
  </em>
  <span>together. They relied on each other for support, instead of competing with each other to win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>And usually, he let her. He let her guide him from a state of sore-loserdom to one of bliss while their team (which she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>carried, don’t get it twisted) destroyed every opponent in their path, leaving a feel-good feeling in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But tonight was different. (Y/N) didn’t know why, but he felt the </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to win. He’d been on this losing streak for weeks, and that, combined with the stress of school work, of friends, of errands and everyday chores, had been letting this bubble of resentment and inferiority grow and fester inside him. He’d already been dealing with his own issues, the daily struggle of anxiety and insecurity, and she was the last one he wanted to take his foul mood out on, but he couldn’t seem to hold it in quite as well as he wanted to. Not that it would matter, as Chiaki seemed to have a sixth sense for the emotions of people she </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> cared for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>That’s how she’d always been, ever since he’d met her. The first time they’d locked eyes with each other was in homeroom on their first day at Hope’s Peak Academy. He, like most people with any interest in Hope’s Peak, had looked up the incoming students and their ultimate talents on the online forums and websites, so he knew what to expect in general - an Ultimate Gamer - but Chiaki in the flesh was something he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> prepare for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>How could he prepare for someone so </span>
  <b>
    <em>perfect,</em>
  </b>
  <span> a soul so intrinsically aligned with his own, that he would get flustered immediately upon seeing her waltz into class (well, seeing her be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragged</span>
  </em>
  <span> in by their teacher after losing track of time while playing a hand-held game out in the courtyard)? She was his type in every way, and naturally, he was drawn to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>physically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course. She was dainty, short, petite in an innocent and doll-like way, but not so much so that it could be called unnerving or odd. She was so plainly normal, average-looking, but also not… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not in any way.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cream-colored brown hair was styled into a classic cut just above her shoulders, and she wore her uniform in a comfy and personalized way. She wore no makeup, no flashy accessories, just her bag and her single small pin in her hair. Everything about her was gorgeous without even trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>So, right off the bat, (Y/N) knew she was going to be a crush of his. He felt his heart rate spike, but was able to control his emotions. It wasn’t until they spent their first day as classmates together, that he knew she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In elementary and middle school, (Y/N) had always been a bit of a loner, an outsider. Many people his age didn’t appreciate his talent as the Ultimate Hacker. When they thought of hacking, due to society’s connotations with the word, people imagined a greasy man in his mom’s basement creeping on women online, or some cracked-out anarchist out to ruin people’s lives. At a young age, peers didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about hacking, at an older age, they just saw him as creepy, his talent useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But Hope’s Peak definitely didn’t think so, and though his new classmates, also freakishly unique prodigies used to being different in normal society </span>
  <em>
    <span>themselves, </span>
  </em>
  <span>appreciated his gifts and were welcoming and friendly, he still couldn’t help or change the fact that he was just plain shy, an introvert, a background character.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Chiaki, being into gaming, computers, consoles, and tech in general, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> hearing him go on and on about hacking and coding. Though she didn’t personally support game piracy, she found it impressive that he had the power to do it. Though she preferred vanilla games, unmarred by mods or cheat codes (pure and as the developers intended), once she beat the vanilla game at least a dozen times, she didn’t mind spicing up an old tale with new mods. (Y/N) had actually gotten her into that later into their seemingly-fated friendship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>They hung out every day after class, and that turned into </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>class as well, and eventually, seeing that this girl was just as awkward as he was, just in her own ways (albeit a bit more oblivious to her awkward quirks), decided that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the one who got away. She just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>One thing led to another, one gaming session turned into many, and they fell for each other harder than any two nerds had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here they were, years later, cuddling in his bed, in his mess dorm room as they did every night. And as usual, she was destroying him early into their </span>
  <em>
    <span>current</span>
  </em>
  <span> gaming session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Why did he have to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>always</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> lose? Why couldn’t he win just </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>once?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Surely that would be enough to reassure him that he wasn’t a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>total</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> loser. Why did she even like him? This was just </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>pathetic. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>If this were a hacking competition, a proving of </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> major skill, he would outshine her </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>any</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> day!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… why was he thinking like this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>(Y/N) shook his head a little, trying to get out of this funk. He felt so incredibly guilty. There was no reason to take this so personally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was there?</span>
  </em>
  <span> They were in love, they’d been dating for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn’t think less of him just because he always lost… </span>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Right?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)?” Chiaki timidly waved a hand in front of his face, pulling him out of his little trance of inattention. She frowned slightly, biting the inside of her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah, just start it up again, go back to your main!” He knew she was picking up on his weariness, and changed the subject immediately. She wasn’t fooled, but let it go with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” She inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course! Don’t baby me! Switch back to Link or Marth…” She merely nodded, tight-lipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Within minutes of choosing the map, (Y/N) was once again faced with a screen that tormented him gleefully. The bright colors and clapping characters were shows of great sportsmanship, the exact opposite of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> outlook right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Again! Let’s do a map without a ledge this time,” (Y/N) fumed, madder at himself and the situation than his loving girlfriend. Chiaki was hesitant but started up the next round, choosing Donkey Kong in a green fur skin this time around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Again, mere minutes in, (Y/N) was down to one stock, seething at the sight of his character screaming in pain as the large ape launched him off of the confines of the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Stop.” Chiaki pressed the pause button on the Switch controller, no anger or judgment in her voice, only concern. She reached to her side, gently taking his controller from him and setting them down both on the side table beside his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>She sighed as he refused to meet her eyes, and took both hands in her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“If you’re upset about something, you know I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather talk about it than just let it stew… that’s not healthy.” Her smile was faint, patient, tired (like always).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s fine, Chiaki, seriously,” he lied, feeling like the worst partner ever. This is exactly what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to happen: for him to let his self-doubt overtake him, or worse, for her to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But of course, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s not…” she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“No, really… I just… I’m being stupid. I just got carried away…” he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, well, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> do when we play,” she teased, “but this is different, and you know it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know it. You’ve been a little on edge for weeks. Talk to me.” She placed a pale, small hand on his cheek. He considered being stubborn, avoiding humiliation, and looking childish by keeping it all bottled up, but a warning tilt of her head and furrow of her brow told him she wasn’t letting it go this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He sighed deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You know I love you…” Chiaki grinned, pulling him down into a peck of a kiss, pulling back, then going in for a much deeper, meaningful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>telling</span>
  </em>
  <span> connection of lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know…” (Y/N) conceded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if the roles were reversed, yeah?” He nodded in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” He paused. “It’s just… it’s just.... why are you even with me?” Chiaki was quiet for a long moment, the gamer girl often taking time to slowly process her empathy and following response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now… where did </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> come from?” Her brows nestled and crinkled again. He could tell she was sad, and that he has caused this feeling in her. She was having a perfectly normal, fine day, and now he’d ruined it. He felt even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a jackass now. “We were just playing games, it’s supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s all temporary fun, there’s nothing serious to it. This isn’t a tournament worth millions in cash prizes, or anything.” She tried to hide her chagrin with some light-heartedness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s not… it’s not just the games… well it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the games, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s not all…” she finished for him. He shook his head, not in response to her, but in disappointment in himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lose every competitive game I play against you, I have average grades, average looks, average height, an average body. I’m behind on assignments, on payments, I forget important things. I can’t do anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> than hacking and coding. I don’t have a talent that helps society like some of our peers, I don’t steal the show or make people laugh when we go out with friends. People like you way more than me, and you barely </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> in public settings. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that that dude in your morning class likes you. What if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?!” (Y/N)’s heart had opened like a flood gate, a dam breaking, and all of his inhibitions and insecurities came pouring out before he could quell the flow. After his rant, he scanned his girlfriend’s face, a bit shocked at his own words. “And now I’ve made you sad. I’m sor-” His words were cut off with Chiaki’s lips on his again. Her soft, delicate lips molded over his, giving him her response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing making me sad... is the fact that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> all this about yourself,” Her voice trembled, a bit worked up, flustered. Her hand moved down to the hem of his shirt, under the fabric, and glided across his bare chest. His heart sputtered and fluttered, beating wildly. She kissed him again, and both of them felt their skin heat up. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to date you, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, but-” (Y/N)’s eyes glazed over, hazily looking back into her pastel pink irises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re not trapping me here, right? You aren’t forcing me to stay. You’ve never been abusive, unkind, or forceful with me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, Chi’, b-but-” he gasped breathily when she leaned forward, pressing her chest into his own until her weight pushed him back onto the bed. She was light, petite, so only by his allowance did she manage to topple him over. Straddling his hips, she began to leave hot, fiery marks up and down his neck. His veins pulsed, blood rushing in his ears and just below the surface where she sucked and nipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three years…” Chiaki was out of breath, too, it seemed, a rosy blush dusted across her cheeks and the tips of her ears. (Y/N) reached up, endeared by her charming, innocently flustered expression, and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. “Do you think I would be with someone I didn’t absolutely love, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> years?” (Y/N) shook his head slowly, in a trance-like state, and only focused now on how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>loved</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> this woman </span>
  </em>
  <span>that hovered above him. How could she always fix </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>flip his mood just like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you… so much,” He prayed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whispered</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than spoke, barely audible, his words meant for the air, the universe, whoever was out there in the stars listening. He wanted the world to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I know, and I would never doubt that. I love you, too. I always will.” Chiaki’s body began to slip out of view, downward more and more until he heard the sharp sound of a harsh zipper being pulled down rip through the otherwise silent, dimly lit room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Ch-Chiaki!” (Y/N)’s eyes widened, and before he could sit up fully, Chiaki caught him and gently pushed him back down to the bed, blushing like crazy all the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s okay,” she smiled sheepishly, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this. You’ve been stressed, right? I can tell…” Their eyes both fell on the crux of his thighs, where his jeans were tented, almost painfully tight. They both refused to make eye contact, embarrassed like two virgins in love. They’d done this many times before, so why were they always so bashful and demure when things heated up? “Let me do this. Let me prove my love to you,” she placed her hand into his open zipper, and he hissed with want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You don’t have to prove your love to me, and certainly not like this. I’m sorry that I ever made you feel that way,” he huffed and puffed, halfway between reckless lust and guilt. “You don’t have to do this…” he panted gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Then… let me do this… because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, not to prove anything,” she smiled with genuine love in her eyes. (Y/N) gave in, seeing the reciprocating love and desire reflected in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>She shakily pulled him from his jeans, just free enough so that his most sensitive area was exposed, his member taut, hard, and dripping slightly with anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“D-don’t judge me, and don’t look!” She giggled nervously. Yep, two awkward losers still getting worked up and discomposed after the thousandth time. He giggled bashfully back, relaxing and closing his eyes as her hot, soft mouth closed around the tip of his manhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“A-ah~” </span>
  </em>
  <span>(Y/N) inhaled sharply, moaning already at the feeling of her. After almost a month of endless self-loathing and vacillation, the stress had built up </span>
  <em>
    <span>much more severely </span>
  </em>
  <span>than he’d originally assumed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Humming softly, Chiaki bobbed her head up and down at a steady pace, taking a little bit more of him in with every downward motion. Heart beating wildly, (Y/N)’s eyes squeezed shut tightly, tears staining the brims in pure pleasure. When she began to speed up, and suction onto him a bit firmer, a bit rougher, he groaned, hands flying down into her hair and tugging a bit more harshly than intended. She whimpered, sweat breaking out over her forehead as well as his, and he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. She was rarely so bold, and he rarely did things like that. The embarrassment went as quickly as it came, banished by the love and passion Chiaki poured into her work, making sure that he was satisfied in every way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>A single hand, one of a trained and persistent gamer reached upward and rested just below her mouth on his now sticky and soaking shaft. He yelled out hoarsely as she pumped her nimble fingers along with her lips, slurping and grasping him a bit tighter. Soon enough, sooner than he would have on a normal day, he felt himself coming to his limits. Climax, like a crashing wave of ecstasy, was coming fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Chi-Chiaki, I’m-” he panted, and she merely hummed in acknowledgment. The vibrations of the hum only made it worse, and he began to panic. “Hey! Chiaki, if you don’t stop I’m gonna-” she sped her pace, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A-ahhaa~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His head was thrown back against the messy pillows on the messy bed inside the messy nerd cave that had become their love den. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to finish, just like this. Hyperventilating, lost in the stars for a good moment, (Y/N) let himself come down from his high as Chiaki cleaned him up, swallowing and licking up every messy glob and loose line of drool. He sat up, his muscles relaxed and eyelids heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Chi’, why did you do that? I wanted to finish…” his own shy introverted-ness came flooding back into his senses, reminding him not to be so blunt, “...inside you,” he mumbled, wringing his hands timidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I wanted to do this, this way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stood, fixing her untidy hair and straightening her sweatshirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Well at least let me-” he placed a hand on the top of her pajama pants, implying that he wanted to return the favor. As he began to tug them down, she halted him, stopping him with a meek hand over his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“ ‘m too tired~” she yawned, and (Y/N) shook his head amusedly.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Classic Chiaki.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That girl could fall asleep on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rollercoaster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“But… it’s not fair. I got to finish and you didn’t…” he pouted pleadingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We have plenty of time, right? After all, like I said, you’re not getting rid of me any time soon.” Her grin was barely there, exhausted, drained. She looked like she could collapse at any moment (figuratively speaking, of course, as Chiaki could doze off standing up </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right,” (Y/N) stood, rubbing her arms up and down in comfort, all of her prior worries long since faded away. “I’ll make it up to you. Next time, I get to focus </span>
  <em>
    <span>solely</span>
  </em>
  <span> on </span>
  <b>you,</b>
  <span> my gamer queen~” he teased, reaching for the still-cold soda on the nightstand and giving her something to wash the salty aftertaste out. She gladly accepted, finishing the carbonated drink before snuggling herself onto his bed like a cat making biscuits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Tucking her in under the massive heaps of unorganized blankets, (Y/N) wrapped an arm around the love of his life, pulled her into his chest, and drifted off to sleep mere minutes after she did, thinking himself the luckiest man to ever have lived.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>